What happens after France
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Because we all want to punch Moffat after Girl in the Fireplace. Rose misses Nine so badly after France, she manages to convince the TARDIS to take her to see her doctor again, and then he decides something else. A multidoctor story counting 8th 9th and 10th
1. Chapter 1

She was hurt, really hurt... he promised he won't do that to her... and it's exactly the very first thing he does after that is run after some french mistress leaving her -and Mickey- behind. She sighed, it was something he wouldn't even dared to think before, when was nothern and leather, pinstripes was a pretty boy, lovely to see, but right at this point, she would give anything to have her doctor again.

And there he was heartbroken because his lady friend died and giving them any indications that he wanted to be alone, she couldn't help but ask him

-Why her?

-I don't know, but the droids seemed to think she was compatible

Oh for goodness sake, she didn't bloody care why that woman was important to the droids but to _him_, what could Madame de Pompidour have to make her , Rose Tyler shopgirl from the Powell State... ah, she stopped at the thought, feeling she was worthless and... alone.

The Doctor was lost in his room, probably, and so was Mickey, it was safe for Rose to take her treasure out. The only thing she had stolen in her life, well, technically not stolen, it's not as if she took her away, it has been always in the TARDIS, she just moved it from the wardrobe to her room, his leather jacket, the only thing left from the man who took her heart along with her hand as he said "RUN!"

She was feeling defenseless, so vulnerable that it seemed only natural to put it on. The moment she did it she understood the jacket completely, she felt guarded, shielded and safe, it also made her feel he was holding her. She saw him regenerate, turning into this new, pretty version, and at first, once she asimilated the process, she was convinced they were the same man, not tonight, not after the day's events. Today she saw the saddest and cruelest of the differences. She whispered to the TARDIS

-You're a time machine, can you help me? I promise I won't do anything stupid like last time, I just.. I just wanna see him, please?

She felt the TARDIS moving, very quiet, as if she was sneaking, not wanting her Thief to find out. Still in his leather jacket, Rose ventured outside into the console room, everything was normal, and The Doctor was not in sight, her footsteps were careful, and she opened the door so slowly, then she looked outside and was welcomed by a wonderful and familiar view. She whispered a thank you and went outside.

He was looking at the horizon, lost in thought when a familiar scent reached his nostrils, soft herbs and tea and ... only one person smelled like that, and that person was Rose Tyler, and right now Rose Tyler was at her mother's house, he just dropped her there for tea, but he wasn't staying and do domestics, no. He turned around and saw her, it was her but wasn't _his_ Rose, this one looked a bit different, and she was wearing his jacket, more to the point she was in emotional pain, his precious girl only had that look on her face once, when her father died, he wondered why was she here, but he couldn't help approached her

She was frozen, while she was longing to run to him and hug him tightly, she knew this was probably going to cause another paradox like the time she met her dad, she took two steps backwards when he gripped her wrist

-Stop, it's okay - he said reassuring her - if we're careful they won't come, I know you learned your lesson -with that he pulled her in his arms

She held him tightly and started crying, letting it all out while he was rubbing her back trying to soothe her

-shhh, it's okay, you're safe, I'm here, probably twice in fact - he started looking for himself, there was his TARDIS no doubt, where could he possibly be? -where am I? - he asked Rose

She calmed enough to say with and upset tone - In the TARDIS... wait, he can't see you- and made an effort to move

-There's no problem with that Rose, it has happened before, more than once - he snorted fondly

-But I don't , you're- she stopped and he understood he had regenerated, hopefully into something decent, with a proper sense of fashion, he couldn't stand the idea of his Sixth body's tastes, but still Rose was uneasy so he pulled her away, there'll be more time to meet himself later

Once they were more relaxed and she felt safe he asked

-What's wrong? What is it so terrible that you want me to change it ? - he assumed that was the reason he was seeing a future version of his Rose

She shook her head and then stared at her, she wanted to tell him that she missed him, that this new version was no better and that she wanted to be back with him, but that was beyond complicated, her thoughts were out of control, she was happy to be with him, and she was longing to tell him how much of a jerk he would become in the future, she just didn't think it was a good idea. But perhaps her mind was really a mess because he simply said

-So I regenerated into a idiot, what did I do?

She kept staring at him and he smiled at her fondly

-It's okay, his mere presence assures the fact that I won't remember, so you can tell me

And with that she started talking, she told him everything how he ran into those windows more than once without second thoughts about her safety , how she was straddled with killer robots telling her she was compatible while The other Doctor was partying with Reinette how she jumped like a knight and his horse leaving her behind and how once he made it back to her he abandoned her again.

If he could, he would gladly punch himself into his next regeneration considering how good this one had turned out, but since he couldn't he held his precious girl a bit more tightly, he always hated himself in this body, unable to forgive himself for killing his own kind, but Rose came along and he started feeling better, however at this point he hated his next body as much as he loathed his last, he wanted to punish him, to make him suffer. As it happens he wanted to go back to his pre war self, that hopeless romantic, with a youthful disposition and a carefree attitude. Perhaps he couldn't, but Rose could, yes, at this point he could tell Rose hated him, if not this, his future self, and he couldn't afford her to leave him no matter the body. Perhaps if she could spend some time with him she knew what he was really like without all his trauma she could help him become that man again, yes, he had to.

-Look Rose, I think you need a vacation, take a couple of days

She smiled, was longing to stay with him, then he shook his head

-No, not with this daft old me, there's no use of breaking your heart in the past to heal you in the present, I promise to pick you up at seven, remember?

-Time machine, remember? -she retorted gripping his arm tightly

-You'll be with me- he reassured her, -but not this me, Rose, I want to know the best version of me, - he looked into her eyes- the man I used to be, the man I want you to help me become again, oh Rose, if there's anyone who can help me it's you, I know that after the way he -he swallowed - the way I treated you I don't deserve your help, but it's because of that that I really need it, I don't want to become that, please, help me become myself again, I beg you.

She nodded without fully understanding, just because she couldn't deny him anything.

He smiled and took her to his own TARDIS


	2. Chapter 2

Rose took a deep breath, and stared at the ceiling of Nine's TARDIS with an astonished look on her face, she just couldn't understand why, if it was exactly the same appearance, she felt she was in a completely different ship, she decided it had everything to do with how different the doctor became.

Nine was watching her closely feeling his pulse rate increasing as he was aware of her sad expression, he didn't understand what she said, because she couldn't see how could he close himself to her, his precious girl who made everything better, his next self was taking her for granted and he didn't like that, well, he was going to change that.

He moved quickly and landed in San Francisco. He took Rose's hand and led her out of the TARDIS

"San Francisco, it's the early hours of the new millennium" he said and took Rose's hand as the both watched the lights colouring the sky.

"so beautiful" Rose said squeezing his hand. . Nine remembered being there, just reborn a new man, a Young, attractive man –for the second time- however, that time he really enjoyed it, he remembered how he felt kissing Grace, and wished to kiss Rose this time, but he had changed so much that he didn't deserve it, so he simply took her hand and kissed her palm instead.

"A few blocks from here it's my TARDIS, I´m just saying goodbye to a friend, come on, let's go I want you to meet me."

Rose didn't know how to feel about this situation, she just knew she was hurt and rejected, and at the same time was happy to be with her doctor, again, not to mention curious about this other Doctor.

Something was prodding the back of Nine's mind, the memories of the days Rose was about to spend with his romantic form, and he was longing to remember that, but he knew he had to repress those memories a little longer, so his future self –that bastard- wouldn't remember either.

A few blocks away Eight was walking by, after saying goodbye to Grace, he decided to go out of his TARDIS and walked a while enjoying the fresh air and getting to know himself a bit more, the energy of the planet, the night, it made him feel happy... until he saw a young blonde leaning on his third heart.

The girl had short wavy hair, beautiful eyes and a puzzled face, she seemed vulnerable , yet powerful, very powerful, there was something familiar about her, even the TARDIS seemed, happy to greet her, as if she were a long lost friend, was it a trap

"Like what you see?" a northern, harsh voice came from behind, The Doctor turned his head and saw a man unknown and familiar... he looked, well, at first time he looked rather cool, leather jacket, short hair, practical, a soldier... a broken soldier, with a heavy weight on his shoulders

Both doctors shivered as Eight realized he was seeing the future and Nine felt he was looking into his soul, which made him be more aware of the dread he was already feeling.

"It's not about us" Nine said trying to gain control over the situation "it's about her, she needs you because in the future you and I will become an idiot, we hurt her, so much she came looking for me to comfort her and make her heal, but we both know I'm not the man for the job, she needs you."

"what could be so terrible that made you go further in your past?" Eight said afraid of the answer

"yes, because that's how it works" Nine retorted "remember our dears Fifth and Sixth?"

"point taken" said Eight nodding, he knew he didn't really wanted to know whatever happened that made him become that man

"what's her name? And what shall I do?" He changed the subject quickly

"Her name is Rose, and you just have to be yourself, I'll be back as soon as I sort a few things out, but trust me, it's better this way"

Eight turned to see the girl and then, he felt himself disappearing, good, he thought, that vision of the future was really scaring him. He took the steps until he was next to the girl

"Hello" he smiled "I'm The Doctor"

"I'm Rose" she said taking this doctor in sight, chestnut curls framing his beautiful face, his deep ancient eyes young and innocent at the same time, without the burden Nine and Ten always had at the back of their eyes, then she saw the outfit and suppressed a giggle, he was so different, so romantic so...

"May I invite you a nice cup of tea? Looks like you need one" the Doctor's voice interrupted her thought, she nodded confused, she was beginning to believe she was dreaming all of this, it was unbelievable, even for her standards.

The Doctor opened the door "well Rose, you are my guest for tonight" he smiled feeling relax, if his future self said she was a damsel in distress perfect, he could be her knight in shine armour, after all, while he may think at least another incarnation was idiot, he would never ever hesitated on trust himself.

It could be the excitement for New Years Eve, it could be that his new body was high on adrenaline, but The Doctor simply took Rose's hand and said one word before pulling her to the Galley of his TARDIS as if they were being chased

"Run!"

Ten came finally out of his room, he was confused about the events of the day, first there was the fact that the droids from the 51sst Century could think a woman from the 18th was compatible for their ship, then there was said woman and everything that happened between them, being kissed by a historical figure was really exciting, he could get used to it, then there was the way she entered his mind and how she talked to him like he was her angel. He read her letter several times, until it started chocking him. He needed to feel comforted now, so it was time to look for Rose, hoping they would have a nice cuppa and she will find a way to make him feel better.

He left his chamber and went to her room, not bothering to knock he entered and realized she wasn't in her bed, he didn't panic, he thought she could be with Mickey in the galley, he moved there, no sign of them, he tried the media room, nothing. He was beginning to worry when he reached the swimming pool, just to find the place empty, he checked the library, empty.

Feeling jealous and possessive he went to Mickey's room, his mind picturing images of Rose in the idiot's arms in his own TARDIS, his blood was boiling just at the thought, no no, he didn't like the idea of Rose with any man at all, not even himself, he hated seeing her cooing at the pictures she had of his Ninth self, not to mention how he felt when he saw Mickey clinging at her feet so she wouldn't come to travel with him.

With all that in mind he opened Mickey's room in a rather violent way which woke up the poor bloke who was so scared, he fell off the bed

"What the hell is going on?" Mickey said when The Doctor turned up the lights

At first, the Doctor felt relief, Rose wasn't there , then he realized how wrong was that and without any explanation went to the console room to scan where could she be

Mickey knew something was wrong , so he put his pants on and ran after him, the Doctor was speechless staring at the screen

"what, boss? What is it?" Asked Mickey knowing that was anything but good

"she´s not here" The Doctor said shocked, then he turned to Mickey so he could see the anguish in the TimeLord's face

"Rose is not in the TARDIS, she's gone"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor watched Rose as he poured tea in her cup, he was smiling but the look on her face could only be described as overwhelmed, only natural since she was coping with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. First that bloody ship, and the fireplace, the betrayal, her Doctor keeping her at arm length, feeling alone, missing her first Doctor, the TARDIS taking her to him, seeing him again, and him taking her to meet this other version of himself. She felt numb, in spite of this Doctor's efforts to make her smile.

The Doctor was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the awkward silence growing between them. Since he was discovering himself again, he wasn't aware of his ability for comforting women, but he was willing to try

"Rose?" he called softly "you look tired, would you like to lie down for a while? Get some sleep?" he thought things will improve if he could deal with a rested companion.

Rose nodded, she was really tired. The Doctor stood up, pulled the chair for her and offered his arm to escort her to a guest room.

The TARDIS was also trying to make her feel better, so they quickly found Rose's room, well, not quite, it was her room, but it wasn't clumped of messy since she technically didn't live there yet, The Doctor kissed her hand, bowed his head and left.

He was curious about this silent girl, she seemed so strange, granted, she was beautiful, and she felt powerful too, but all she did in this moments was stare, he shook his head and sat down to read quietly.

Two hours, only two hours and then Rose started yelling, The Doctor ran to her in a moment

The second she was alone, Rose threw herself to the bed, closed her eyes and felt asleep immediately

_There she was again stranded, unable to defend herself as the clock droids approached, telling her she was compatible, there was no Mickey and no Doctor either, she was alone, trying to break free, she thought The Doctor would come and help her, so she told the droids_

_"you better think it twice, because I've got a friend, known as the Bringer of Darkness, The Oncoming Storm the.."_

_The droids forced her to look through a window, there he was, drinking and waltzing and being all charming with Reinette who held him and laughed with him.  
The message was clear, he was having fun with her replacement, and he was not coming back to her._

"Rose?" a soft voice called her back to Earth "it's okay Rose, it was just a nightmare" a kind stranger was rocking her back and forth, caressing her back in a soothing manner.

Then she remembered, this was The Doctor and it was a better version of him she held him tightly and started to calm down

The Doctor felt her relax in his arms and when she was completely still, he put his hand gently under her chin, making her look up to meet his eyes

"would you like to tell me what your nightmare was about?" She was still on her lap, and he decided it was where she was meant to be, it was a warm and pleasant lapful anyway

Rose finally broke the silence

"Those clock droids were going to kill me, and you left me"

The Doctor frowned "What clock droids? And trust me, I wouldn't leave you, I know we've just met, but I never leave my companions, especially if they're in danger" he sighed "one of them died when I was in my fifth body, and it's still haunting me"

She gathered the information and filed it to be discussed later , she whispered softly

"but you did, you will" she corrected "when you meet Madame de Pompidour"

"really?" he couldn't believe it "you mean I actually did that to you?" he was getting a glimpse of the future and again it wasn't good

"Yes" Rose said, voice full of pain "you just did, she was so posh, so beautiful, and she saw into your mind, so you left me and went to dance with her" she whispered "you only take the best so I was no longer needed"

He really was turning into an idiot, how could he do that to this girl who even now he could see she was brilliant? Now that she opened to him he could get a glimpse of her mind and soul and she was ... amazing; he dug deep and realized that even when the facts were correct, those were her own fears and insecurities talking, now they were at a point where he could do something about it

"Don't ever think that Rose, you're brilliant, and far more important than you may think, there's no other woman like you there's only one Rose..." he wanted her full name

"Tyler" she offered and he smiled " There's only one Rose Tyler"

She felt chills down her spine, even this incarnation said her name as if it was the most important name in the universe

"I don't know why I did that, but I can assure you that was not reason, as pretty or famous Madame de Pompidour can be, it's not enough for me to betray you, to abandon you"

"how can you tell?" she asked still looking him in the eye

"isn't it obvious?" he smiled keeping eye contact "you're here, with me, if one of myselves risked his own timeline to bring you to his past, it's because you're not just a passerby, this is the first time this happens, I've never done that before, obviously you are very important to me, enough to act without caring about what the council of Gallifrey might say if they find out"

She lowered her sight feeling both reassured and ashamed, also, she wanted to avoid a talk about Gallifrey.

"thank you, I really needed to hear that" she said looking at him again, this time giving him the smile she has just for him, he smiled back, mesmerized by her smile, he lowered his mouth to hers giving her a chaste kiss that shot a wave of shock from her though him. He stopped and pulled away but not much

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"yeah, you should" she interrupted and he kissed her again, deeper this time, acting out of instinct while she was letting her feelings for him take over.

-  
Nine was on a quest, he had to track his future TARDIS to keep Ten close, he was pulling livers and then he did it, he found his girl from the future, and started tracking her, his future self was going to hear him out... and the idea of punching him into the next regeneration didn't actually sound bad.

"What you mean she's gone?" Mickey asked confused "she was in the TARDIS, nothing can come in"

"It happened before" The Doctor admitted, his voice a mixture of worry and shame

"what?!"

"Once, still in my other body, Rose, Jack and I were inside the TARDIS, having a laugh, then there was a ray and..." he gulped, the image of Rose being killed by the Ann Droid and then her in the middle of a fleet of Daleks, he still felt guilty about that.

Then he remembered her face from a few hours ago when she was about to be cutted by those droids, she was really angry

-"Look what the cat dragged in, the Oncoming storm"

He thought she was just teasing, now he knew she was hurt and angry, hi also remembered her face last time she saw her, sad, scared, hurt and yet, the last words she said were "Are you alright?"

That wasn't right, he didn't want to lose her that way. He didin't want to lose her. Period

"we have to find her Mickey, I'll make the TARDIS go back to the last point she landed, if something on that ship found a way to track her down we must really be in danger"

The TARDIS landed again, and The Doctor came out running. Then he stopped, shocked.

"This isn't the ship" Mickey said frowning

"no, this isn't" The Doctor frowned "this is Woman Wept"


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke up alone in her bed, she thought it had been a nice dream, first seeing her doctor again, and then meeting that posh romantic version, she smiled and her hand went to her lips when she remembered being kissed by The Doctor, well, in her dreams at least, then she gasped as the door opened and the Victorian Prince Charming came into the room carrying a tray with her breakfast

"Good morning Rose, had a good night I hope?" he was smiling broadly and she melted at his

"It was fantastic" she smiled back at him, her tongue peaking between her teeth, he couldn't help but kiss her good morning.

He placed the tray on the bed and put a slice of melon in her mouth, she enjoyed the attention

"Are you always like this? With your companions I mean" she thought maybe the war made him more practical, less affectionate; she wasn't ready for the answer

"not at all, well, you're the first companion for me actually, but in my other bodies" he shook his head "no, then again, you're not anyone, even now I can see that you, Rose Tyler, found the way to my three hearts"

"Hang on!" Rose frowned "you've only got two hearts" she gave him a look that screamed "don't play games with me"

"Two in my body, yes" he took her hand and placed it on her chest, moving it from side to side so she could feel the heartbeats "but this old girl is the third one" he gestured the air making her understand he was talking about the TARDIS "and she loves you too, even now I can tell, for instance, there has never been melon in the Galley before, not to mention this mug, I'm guessing that you like it very much"

She blushed and he continued

"Besides, we both think I'm an idiot, no surprises there, and we want to make it up to you, to make sure you understand how special and important you are for us, no matter the body" it was his turn to blush "I can feel it, deep down, you're my..." he stopped, thinking it wasn't his right to tell her, not yet anyway "So, to prove it, we are taking you to a very special, place, one I sincerely hope I haven't taken you... yet"

He caressed her face and was about to leave when she stopped him "stay, please" he sat down and had breakfast with her

"So, you've just regenerated?" she asked nonchalantly, but she was longing to find out more about him

"Yes" he smiled fondly "it was an interesting adventure, hopefully won't go through that ever again"

"I... I've been through regeneration with you" she said not daring to look at him in the eye

"Thought as much" he said understanding what she meant "The moment Big Ears told me what happened I knew it wasn't him the idiot, and I must say, you're very brave, not many humans can cope with the process"

"Took me a while" she admitted "but I accepted it in the end, although now I wish I hadn't "

"Don't say that, Rose" he said feeling a bit hurt "in fact, let's forget about it, and get ready for our own adventure, would you like that?"

She smiled "I would love to, where are we going?"

"Wait and see" he smiled "but you're going to need to dress up, take your time, I'll wait in the console room, the TARDIS will supply you the appropriate attire" he kissed her hand and bowed to her before leaving

Rose was in shock, this Doctor wasn't at all afraid of talking about his feelings he was kind, flirty, she couldn't help but compare him to her own versions, just to realize he was there underneath, the way Nine used to look at her and hold her hand, the need Ten had to be the knight in shining armour. She stopped there, definitely didn't need to think about THAT Doctor now.

She found a beautiful long blue dress waiting for her in the wardrobe, it was all medieval style, with bronze borders on the sleeves, she put it on and braided her hair putting a nice tiara once she was done.

She entered the console room and The Doctor found himself gladly surprised "Rassilon, you look beautiful!

"Considering I'm human?" she said remembering the first time The Doctor told her that

"Considering all the creatures in the universe" was The Doctor's reply, "Now, come on"

Outside the TARDIS Rose was greeted with an amazing view, a forest, but some of the trees were talking and moving, there were small "fairies" flying around tracing beautiful paths of light, there were unicorns around and there was a violet moon shining bright in the sky

"Fantasia" The Doctor said "one of the most magic planets in the universe, you see, all of this creatures went to several planets to explore and learn, they found Earth eventually, that's why you have reference of all this "mythological creatures" " he explained "But they found humanity too primitive so they came back home

"Can't blame them" Rose said still bewildered "This place is so beautiful"

"It's a peaceful planet" The Doctor smiled "A place to enjoy no doubt. Is it the first time you come here?"

"Yeah" she nodded "I didn't even know this place existed"

"Shame on me" he said leading the way through the forest, they saw centaurs, phoenix and even mermaids by the lake, but Rose was mesmerized with the unicorns

"they're shy" said the doctor "Only come close to those pure at heart" he took a few steps away so one baby unicorn could approach Rose, she caressed his soft glowing skin and The Doctor fell in love with her, well, he probably was already in love anyway.

Rose left the unicorn and went to The Doctor

"Thank you" she whispered "I love it"

He couldn't help but to kiss her again, and she totally reciprocated

They kept walking, The Doctor giving her a lecture about the planet, and getting more intimate, holding hands and kissing each other every now and then.

- 10th-

"What are we doing here?" Mickey was losing his grip "We didn't land here after that bloody spaceship"

"No, we didn't "The Doctor agreed

"So what? The TARDIS has been kidnapped? Is something controlling her? That's how they took Rose?"

"Even if something did, doing it in Woman Wept is impossible" The Doctor was about to lose his nerves

"Why?" Mickey frowned

"Because, Mickey, this is a planet protected for the Shadow Proclamation, it's a place for grieving, people from all over the universe come here to grieve, to find inner peace and strength, I used to come here a lot, even brought Rose here once, after we met her father" he had no idea why were they there, but his hearts fell out of sync, dramatic as he was, for a moment he thought the TARDIS brought them there so they could grieve the loss of Rose

His Rose, he couldn't help but recap the last events, how he pushed her away, the fact that he abandoned and the clockdroids telling them she was compatible, the way he yelled at her and Mickey when he thought he couldn't save Reinette, the look on Rose's face when he finally came back to her, the despair he felt when he thought he wasn't going to make it, and the deceiving eyes she had when he went back to get Madame de Pompidour, not to mention the sad hurt eyes she had when she asked if he was alright, and what did he do? Pushed her away, if only he would hold her and let her stay beside him.

"no" he whispered

"what?" Asked a confused Mickey

"No" he said again without explanation, it couldn't end up like that, he needed to find Rose, if she was in danger he was going to save her no matter what, even if he had to regenerate again, she was worth all his lives

"Enough with the grieving!" he said and stared at Mickey "I don't know what the hell are we doing here but I'm going to find out and I'm going to find her"

"Find her!? You dare to lose her!? A well known, northern voice made both men turn their heads

Nine was pretending to be shocked at Ten's speech, part of his master plan

"It's you!" Mickey said "wait will the universe explode? The paradox you.."

"Rickey, glad to see you're catching up" Nine said nonchalantly before turning to Ten again "where's Rose?!" he looked at him menacingly

"It's okay Mickey" said Ten, his eyes fixed on his previous self "IT has happened before, question is, why can't I remember this?"

"Easy" Nine snapped "I'm not paying attention to anything other than you LOST ROSE!" He was yelling, he approached the pretty boy that was him and punched him in the face

Mickey never felt fonder of good ole' Big Ears than now

"What on Rassilon's sake were you thinking when you lost her?! She is the most important woman in the universe, no matter what else you're doing, no matter the adventure her safety always comes first"

"You think I don't know that?" Snapped Ten, but Nine interrupted

"Obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation" was Nine's reply

Ten was about to say something, but he didn't, in the end he lowered his sight until Nine lowered his fist

"Instead of punching yourself, help me find her"

"NO" Nine replied

"What?"

"I said no"

"Excuse me? Weren't you the one who said Rose's safety must come first? HELP ME FIND HER!"

"NO" Nine insisted "I'm going to find her myself, and then I'm going to take her home, safe, to Jackie, she's obviously better off without you I'd rather lose her knowing she's alive than keeping her being careless and losing her, like we lost Adric!"

"Don't you DARE BRING ADRIC INTO THIS!" Snapped Ten "That was completely different!"

"Oh, really? And what about Charlie? Or ALEX?! HOW COULD YOU LOSE ROSE AFTER THE PAIN OF LOSING ALEX!"

Tears fell from Ten and Nine's eyes, Alex's memory was a pain that would never be over.

"Look, Pretty Boy" Nine broke the silence "She might not be important to you, but she means everything to me, I'm particularly good at self loathing right now, had been since our Fifth body, I am better after the Time War, don't think I like you because I don't"

"I shouldn't expect you to" Ten said "But please, we can't lose her, not her." he tried to convince Nine she was the universe for him too.


End file.
